Shared Beds
by ColeridgeFan
Summary: First YnM fic! Just some TsuzukiHisoka fluff. Hisoka has a nightmare, Tsuzuki comforts him. PWP, please R&R Flames welcome, they keep me warm at night! Second fic ever written!


Disclaimer: I don't own YnM, if I did I would rule the world and make Tsuzuki my second in command!

Pairings: Tsuzuki/Hisoka

Warnings: Shonan-ai, but that should not have to be a warning, closed-minded people!

A/N: My FIRST YnM Fic! Second Fic ever written! No one on the Harry Potter section will review, so I turn to the warm affections of my fellow yaoi fans! I have reviewed many stories here, so please do the same! I know this type of story has been over done, so here is my contribution. Let's here it for the fluff! PWP

Extra Warnings: May be OOC, but I shall try to do better next time! I have not read ALL the manga, Viz takes to damn long!

Shared Beds

Once again they were on assignment, and once again they were in a dingy hotel room on earth. Sighing and trying to stop the flood of emotions coming from the over-used room, Hisoka dropped his bag next to the door and walked in, stopping as he saw the one bed in the center of the room.

_Uh-oh._

"Ne, ne 'Soka-chan, lets check out the pastry shop down the street! I saw a delicious apple pie in there window! Pllleeeaaassse?" Inu-Tsuzuki was bouncing up and down in front of Hisoka in a most annoying fashion.

"Don't call me "Soka-chan"!" came the irrated response as Hisoka tried his best to side step his older, albeit less mature, partner.

"Hissssoookkaaa! Onegai!" fake tears were streaming down chibi-Tsuzuki's face."

"Fine, fine, just stop crying like a baby!"

"Yay, Soka-chan's coming with me to get apple pie!"

Sighing, and allowing himself to be dragged down the street, Hisoka had to endure Tsuzuki trying to force feed him sweets for half an hour.

"But 'Soka, if you eat it maybe you'll be in a better mood."

_I doubt that_.

Tsuzuki gave up and devoured the rest of the pie himself. Licking his fingers and standing up, Tsuzuki smiled down at his partner," Come on Hisoka, let's go back to the hotel, the Gushoshin should have sent us the necessary paper work to start the case."

Hisoka was surprised at his partners change, but used to his mood swings.

Upon entering the hotel room again, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were greeted by Gushoshin 1 who was laying out papers on the bed.

"Ah, there you are two are. Did Tsuzuki-san drag you to a desert shop, Hisoka-san?"

Tsuzuki feigned hurt, and Hisoka smirked.

"Right, well here is the information you will need. I can't stay; my brother and I are backlogged at the library." He bowed and disappeared.

"Well, let's get started." Hisoka started going over papers while Tsuzuki did everything he could think of to get in the way. Finally after several hours of non-productive work, and with his eyes itching with tiredness, Hisoka stretched and yawned. Tsuzuki watched him rub his eyes, with a small smile.

"We'd better get some sleep 'Soka; get an early start tomorrow."

A blush creped up Hisoka's cheeks as he looked at the one bed.

"Um…"

"You take the bed 'Soka, I'll sleep on the floor."

"R-Right"

Hisoka practically ran to the bathroom to change for bed. Trying to get his blush reflex under control and his breath even, he slowly slipped into his sweat pants and tank top.

Walking out of the restroom, Hisoka stared as Tsuzuki adjusted the pillows and blankets on the floor. Tsuzuki was wearing black pajama bottoms and not top. Tsuzuki gave a soft smile which made Hisoka's hard work at controlling his blush fail miserably.

"Well, goodnight, 'Soka-chan."

"Y-yeah, goodnight."

Hisoka crawled between the covers and fell into a fitful sleep. It wasn't long before the usual nightmare started up.

_Oh, no not again, please not again. _

"_Beautiful"_

_No, please God, no._

"_My poppet, my beautiful doll,"_

_Someone help me, please. Mom, Dad…_

_Tsuzuki! (1)_

"Tsuzuki!"

"Hisoka, calm down! I'm right here, it's alright."

Hisoka was staring up into violet eyes that were full of worry. As he choked back a sob, Tsuzuki slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. Hisoka tensed at first, but soon melted into the embrace.

_Tsuzuki is always so warm. I always feel safe with him, and he always protects me._

"It's just a dream, 'Soka-chan. I'm here, Muraki won't come after you." Tsuzuki was stroking Hisoka's honey blonde hair. His hands slowly moved down to Hisoka's back and started to rub up and down his spine.

"I know it's a dream, but that doesn't make it any less…disturbing." Hisoka buried his face into Tsuzuki's bare chest and wrapped his arms around his neck.

_What am I doing? This isn't like me at all, when did I get so weak?_

Tsuzuki kissed the top of Hisoka's head. His face lingered there for a while, just breathing in Hisoka's scent.

_When did I start to need him so much?_

Hisoka tightened his grip as Tsuzuki tried to pull away.

"'Soka?"

"…"

Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's heartbeat quicken to match his own. Slowly, Tsuzuki pulled away just enough to stare at his young partner. Bright green eyes stared back. He traced his hand lightly down the boy's face and cupped his chin. Before Hisoka could say anything, soft lips pressed against his own.

Gasping and closing his eyes, Hisoka leaned in for more. He felt Tsuzuki's hands move to his lower back and pull him closer. His own hands were tangled in Tsuzuki's dark hair. Tsuzuki's lips trailed slowly down Hisoka's chin and started planting little love bites on his neck.

Hisoka moaned as he pulled his partner down on top of him on the bed. Tsuzuki's lips once again moved to Hisoka's mouth, opening it with his tongue. Suddenly, Tsuzuki pulled away. Sitting up and very dizzy, Hisoka looked at him questioningly.

Tsuzuki lightly stroked his cheek," I don't think this is the best time to do this 'Soka."

"What?"

"You're upset right now because of your nightmare, and I don't want to take advantage of you. Give it a couple of days, and if you still feel the same, we can defiantly talk about it." Tsuzuki kissed the tip of his nose," Try to go back to sleep Hisoka."

Tsuzuki moved down to the floor.

"Um, I would feel better if you, um, I mean, we, shared the bed, Tsuzuki." Hisoka blushed furiously.

"Sure, 'Soka."

Tsuzuki crawled into bed and pulled Hisoka to his chest. Hisoka nestled into Tsuzuki's warmth and quickly fell asleep. Tsuzuki stroked Hisoka's hair.

"Aishetiru, 'Soka-chan."

_Owari_

There is no dialogue in the manga I have during Hisoka's nightmares, so I kinda made that up.

A/N: Hides Face I'm so embarrassed that I'm posting this. Please don't throw things at me! This is my first YnM fic, so be gentle. Flames are welcome, as long as you tell me where the lighter fluid goes!


End file.
